


Aeternitas

by RosesJosaeline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesJosaeline/pseuds/RosesJosaeline
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime has known he's been in love with Tooru Oikawa for a very long time. Maybe soon, he can tell him how he truly feels.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	Aeternitas

He wasn't quite sure when he had fallen in love with him. Perhaps it had been when he had first set eyes on him, as a young child. Or maybe it was the first time he had seen him set a volleyball. Or rather, the times he had yelled at him to get some rest. But there was one thing he was sure of: He, Hajime Iwaizumi, was desperately in love with him, Tōru Oikawa. 

~

Ever since Aoba Johsai lost to Karasuno during the Prefecture Representative Playoffs, everybody was in low spirits. They would never admit to one another, but they didn't have a purpose anymore. The team seemed to move in a daze, zombie-like through each morning practice. 

"Oi, Trashykawa, you have bags under your eyes again. Have you not been sleeping well again?" Iwaizumi said in a menacing tone, glaring at Oikawa. He grabbed the front of Oikawa's shirt, and inspected his eyes even further.

"Iwa-chan, didn't I tell you? My sister's coming back from her boarding school tomorrow," Oikawa dodged the subject, and carefully removed Iwaizumi's fingers from his shirt. Iwaizumi couldn't help but feel his heart flutter when Oikawa's nimble fingers touched his hands, but he simply ignored it. He was good at doing that.

"Eh? You don't mean Elly, right?" Hanamaki interjected. "Wasn't she at a boarding school in America?"

"Oh, so you are listening Makki!" Oikawa said brightly. "Yeah, Elly was in California for a boarding school exclusively for volleyball. She's gotten good."

"How come I've never seen her? Or, why does Hanamaki know about her and not me?" Iwaizumi said, still glaring suspiciously at Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan, interested in my sister?" Oikawa looked like he was about to tease him more, but a swift death glare from Iwaizumi shut him up. "She's younger than us by two years, but she's transferring back here tomorrow. She's also coming to our morning practice tomorrow! And the reason Makki and Matsu know about her is that she came to visit that one summer you were completely away on that road trip."

"Elly's coming here tomorrow?" Hanamaki said stricken, and looked at Oikawa. "Last time she came here, she.."

"She what?" Iwaizumi said, now curious about what kind of a character Elly was.

"You'll see tomorrow, Iwa-chan. Also, hurry up, you're so slow at changing Iwa-chan." With that, Oikawa darted out of the locker room before Iwaizumi could chase after him. 

"That Loserkawa," Iwaizumi muttered, as he put on his shoes.

"Listen Iwaizumi," Hanamaki said solemnly. "From what I remember last time she came here, she's nothing like Oikawa, but also a lot like Oikawa. She's got his flare for competitiveness, so we nicknamed her 'Demon.' Just don't let your guard down around her." Iwaizumi looked into Hanamaki's eyes to search for any source of a joke like usual, but they were full of seriousness.

"Whatever," Iwaizumi said, grabbing his bag. "If I can handle one loser Oikawa, I can handle a mini-demon one too."

~

**The next morning...**

When Iwaizumi entered the gym, he immediately searched the bleachers for Oikawa's sister, but nobody was there.

"Oi, Crappykawa, where's your sister?" He walked over to Oikawa, who was stretching. 

"Don't call me that, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted, but sighed. "And I don't know, Elly didn't stop by the house this morning like she said she would. I wonder where she is." Iwaizumi stood next to Oikawa, and tried to look like he was staring in space, when he was really looking at Oikawa. Oikawa looked more tired and ragged these days, and he had a suspicion that he increased his workout time to even longer. He wanted to express his worries for Oikawa out loud, but he couldn't. Oikawa didn't need unrequited love, especially in the competitive industry of college volleyball. Soon, they would be graduating to separate Universities, and probably wouldn't even stay in touch. He tried to come to terms with that, but his heart clenched whenever he thought of Oikawa leaving him.  _ How could he survive without this dumbass?  _

"Iwa-chan? You good?" Oikawa looked curiously at Iwaizumi, and he turned his face away from him, hoping that his face wasn’t a pungent red.

"Whatever, let's go." Iwaizumi mumbled and turned to the court, but Oikawa grabbed his wrist with one hand. He turned around in shock, and saw Oikawa's head down, with his hand still gripping his wrist tightly.

"Iwaizumi.. I-.." He was cut off by a shriek. Oikawa instantly let go of Iwaizumi, and turned to look at the source of the noise with wide eyes.  _ He had called him Iwaizumi instead of Iwa-chan.. What was he going to say? _ "What was that?"

"Oikawa!" Matsukawa's voice came thundering out. 

"Coming!" Oikawa came running to the locker room, but Iwaizumi was still held in shock from what just transpired. He shook his head, and soon shortly followed Oikawa. He was probably just going to say something dumb, no big deal.

Still, he could still feel Oikawa’s fingertips on his wrist.

~

"Elly-chan!" He heard Oikawa say with a surprised tone, and entered the locker room. Sitting on one of the benches was a short girl, with brunette hair streaming down her shoulders. She looked exactly like Oikawa in that he did a double-take. 

"Nii-chan!" She leapt up, and hugged Oikawa tightly. "I'm back!" 

"This person here snuck into the  **boy's** locker room." Hanamaki had a very noticeable stress on the word and glared at her, but she didn't notice or she just didn’t care.

"Sorry about that," She let go of Oikawa and smiled sweetly at Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Her voice was sweet and light, and Iwaizumi couldn't tell how she was supposed to be a demon. "Shall we go play volleyball now? I want to show off my brand new skills, Oikawa!" She then ran out, leaving behind a trail of astonished boys.

"That's your sister?" Iwaizumi demanded. "She acts nothing like you! She's so much more.. more.. energetic.. and sweet?”

"So rude, Iwa-chan! Her volleyball skills rival even mine, but I'm still better than her." Hanamaki and Matsukawa snorted, and Oikawa glared at them. "Anyways, make sure to be nice to her." 

"What if she's not nice to us?" Hanamaki rolled his eyes, and Matsukawa grunted in agreement. 

~

Iwaizumi saw why they called her a demon. Her spikes were full of precision, and her eyes roamed the court every second. She seemed to float in the air for a good ten seconds before landing down one of her deadly spikes. Somehow, she reminded him exactly like Oikawa when he had that dangerous glint in his eyes as he soared up in the air for a jump serve. Those were the moments Iwaizumi truly understood how great of a player Oikawa was.

"Nice kill!" Oikawa shouted at her, as he stopped to take a break. 

"Still as great as I remember," Hanamaki sighed. "Definitely the Captain's sister." 

"Yeah, she really is something." Matsukawa nodded. 

"She's.. fantastic." Iwaizumi stared at her in awe as she high-fived Oikawa. After a minute, they came jogging to them on the benches.

"How was that?" She smiled daintily, but Iwaizumi now knew that behind all those elegant smiles stood a beast. 

"Stop fishing for compliments, Elly-chan, you performed well and showed off, blah blah." Oikawa complained as he took a drink from his water bottle. Iwaizumi tried not to look at those muscles that tightened up when he drank, but failed. "However, if you want to compliment me, I'm listening!"

"We both know that you weren't better than her, Kusokawa." Iwaizumi grumbled. "She's more powerful than you are."

"So rude, Iwa-chan! That one actually hurts!" Oikawa slumped, but got back up to clap Elly on the back. "You really improved, huh?" She giggled, as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Wow, to think that the Great King would be complimenting me!" She teased as Oikawa stuck out his tongue at her. "Practice was brutal at my boarding school, but hey, at least I improved and got new skills to prove it."

"Oh right, Oikawa," Hanamaki suddenly said. "The volleyball ball is tonight. I have a spare ticket for Elly if she wants to come."

"The volleyball ball? What's that?" She said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Every year in February, we have our annual ball for volleyball players all around the area.” Matsukawa explained. “Some great players are coming to this, like Wakatoshi Ushijima from Shiratorizawa Academy." With the mention of his name, Oikawa and Iwaizumi stuck out their tongues and grimaced simultaneously. 

"Did you have to mention his Highness's name?" Oikawa grouched, and Iwaizumi nodded his head in agreement. 

“He comes every year, so nothing we can do about it.” Hanamaki blew out a breath of air, and they stood there in a bitter silence.

"A ball? I'd love to come!" Elly clapped her hands together, breaking the silence, and smiled. "I can't wait to meet this Ushijima! I hope he’s as great a player you guys talk about!"

"Trust me, you wouldn't like him. And you’re not even going to be playing him. Oi, Oikawa, we're going to be late to practice. Did you just somehow forget that practice was in the other court? Go get dressed." Oikawa stretched his neck, and beads of sweat fell down his neck. 

"Iwa-chan, are you sure you're not my mom?" Oikawa smiled prettily at Iwaizumi, and it was impossible for Iwaizumi not to look into Oikawa’s gorgeous brown eyes that somehow reminded him of toffee. A moment of silence passed, with Hanamaki and Matsukawa staring at Oikawa dumbfounded, mouths gaped wide open.

"What did you say Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi growled as he walked menacingly over to Oikawa, who promptly backed away with his hands raised. 

"Sorry Iwa-chan, it was just a joke!" He pleaded as Iwaizumi stomped quicker. 

"You have three seconds to run, since I don't want to beat you up in front of your sister, Asskawa." 

"Stop coming up with new nicknames!" Oikawa ducked under Iwaizumi's incoming arm, and ran to the locker room. 

"I've never seen my brother so frightened. It's funny." Elly snickered, as she watched her brother leave. "You know Iwa-chan, my brother seems fond of you. Thanks for taking care of him since I've been gone. He acts like a baby most of the time, and I feel like the older sibling sometimes, but he's a great brother."

"Don't call me Iwa-chan like Oikawa. And if I didn't take care of him, he would probably be dead by now from overindigestation of milk bread or by working out too much." Iwaizumi sighed.

"Still, I admire you for being his protector!" Elly jumped up and down. "Well, I need to head home. I wouldn’t want to get into your way at practice. I'll see you guys at the ball tomorrow. Have fun at practice!" She jogged towards the doors, and Iwaizumi couldn't help but think that Oikawa and Elly were truly similar.

“How does she still have that much energy after dealing those brutal serves?” Hanamaki said, there still being a twinge of astonishment in his voice.

“Demon, I’m telling you.” Matsukawa said solemnly.

~

"What did you think of my sister, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, while licking his popsicle. School had ended, and Iwaizumi was already tired from morning practice. He didn’t need the stress of trying to act normal around Oikawa and not pretend that the first thing he wanted to do at that moment was throw that stupid, somehow erotic, popsicle away and kiss him.

"She reminds me of you." Iwaizumi said after a pause. 

"Oh, really? People say we look alike." 

"You do look alike, but you act the same too."

"How so?"

"You both act childlike. Also, you both make me exhausted." 

"Ah! So mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa staggered, and acted like he was hit. "You're going to the ball tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Ooh, does Iwa-chan have a date?" Oikawa teased, but Iwaizumi could've sworn that his voice was a little bit high, something that happened when Oikawa was trying to act like everything was fine. He really did know Oikawa too well.

"When would I have the time to ask someone out on a date?" Iwaizumi snorted. "I'm taking care of you 24/7 after all."

"Then, why not take Elly-chan to the ball? She was complaining about how she needed a date, and you two seemed to hit it off!" Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks, and Oikawa stopped too. He turned to look at Oikawa in the eyes, but he wouldn't meet his gaze. Was that really how Oikawa felt about him? Then, it all made sense. That morning, Oikawa wanted to ask Iwaizumi to take his sister to the ball. He was a fool to think that Oikawa would even consider taking Iwaizumi to the ball. An absolute idiot. 

Iwaizumi felt betrayed in a sense.

"Why not?" Iwaizumi's voice came out strangled, and his throat felt thick. "I'll pick her up at 7, and we'll have a great time!" His voice came out as a shout, and he felt hysterical. Why was he shouting? Iwaizumi felt like he was slowly drowning underwater. He felt water enter his lungs, and he seemed to sink. Sink. Sink. Dead.

"Fine! I hope you have a great time!" Oikawa shouted too, and they both stood there, chests heaving. Oikawa stomped off without Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi watched him leave. When Oikawa's back turned a corner, Iwaizumi crouched down, and held his head in his hands. 

He didn't know if their friendship could handle this one-sided love. 

He didn't know if he could survive this one-sided love.

~

The next morning came, but Oikawa was nowhere to be found. Iwaizumi waited impatiently during practice, hoping that Oikawa would show up for at least the last few minutes, but he didn't. 

Coach complained about it, but Iwaizumi was barely paying attention.

  
  


Iwaizumi felt something break inside of him.

During lunch, he ate in their usual spot, searching the crowd of people for Oikawa. No luck. He felt so frustrated, but above all, he felt like a moron. He wanted to punch something badly, just to get this hurricane of emotions out of him. Just before he was going to give up hope, in the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure. Oikawa.

Iwaizumi stood up and got ready to confront Oikawa, but he paused. Beside him was a girl from Oikawa's class. Her name.. wasn't it Rei? They talked for a while, and Oikawa flashed one of his rare smiles. There, he handed her a red ticket with lace around it.  _ The volleyball ball ticket.. _ He immediately understood. His date. Iwaizumi threw his food away; he wasn't hungry anymore. He walked away, feeling even more broken inside.

~

Always true to his word, Iwaizumi knocked on Oikawa's front door. Just to his luck, Oikawa answered. He was wearing a suit and tie, and his hair was being held by a hairband. Most likely, Iwaizumi had interrupted Oikawa getting ready to go to the ball. Any other time, Iwaizumi would've made fun of him for it and laughed at him, but they just stood there in silence.

"You're waiting for Elly-chan, right? She'll be down in a second." Oikawa broke the silence, and turned to walk away.

"Wait." Iwaizumi's voice came out low, and Oikawa turned to look back at him. "You're taking Rei for the dance, right? I.. saw you give her a ticket."

"..Yeah." Only then did they look each other in the eyes. He searched Oikawa's eyes for regret, sorrow, anything that he could hold onto, but found nothing. His eyes were hard, but they almost looked like he had been crying. 

"Oh, Iwaizumi!" Elly's voice came out from behind Oikawa, and they broke their gaze. "Ready to go? We can walk there, it's not that far away!" She walked under Oikawa's outstretched arm against the doorway, and turned to smile at Iwaizumi. She was wearing an elegant swan-like dress that almost flowed to the floor. It had fake cherry blossoms pinned to the edges, which reminded Iwaizumi of Oikawa. Everything reminded him of Oikawa now.

"Let's." He avoided Oikawa's look, and took Elly's arm. They started off the walk, and he heard a door slam shut behind them. 

~

"You know, I have to thank you Iwaizumi. I've just begun to realize without you, Oikawa wouldn't been able to deal with high-school." How did they get on the topic of Oikawa again? Somehow, all roads lead to him. 

"It wasn't an issue, you don't have to thank me." He scratched his head, not used to receiving this much praise.

"No, really! Oikawa spoke highly of you, you know? I think he has, or at least had a crush on you!" She teased, and Iwaizumi paused.

"A crush?" His voice came out softly, and she turned to look at him curiously.

"Yeah? Didn't you know? Oikawa-san had the biggest crush on you last year. He would always text me something vague about you, like how pretty you were during practice, or the way your hair sometimes falls in your eyes when you walked. Don't tell him I told you!" She quickly added and pantomimed two hands strangling her, but Iwaizumi didn't notice. "Sometimes, I still think he does. My girlfriend and I joked about it all the time."

"Girlfriend?" Iwaizumi stared at her, his voice thick again.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know. Oikawa doesn't know either, but I got a girlfriend back in America. She's the sweetest! She's my phone's wallpaper, you know? I love her so much that I'm planning on asking her to move back to Japan, so we can be together!" Elly said, with that new couple's admiration that Iwaizumi was always jealous of.

"So.. you don't like me?" 

"Like you?" She snorted, and laughed. "Woah, slow down there buddy. First off, I'm gay. Second, I wouldn't dare date you, at the risk of breaking my dear brother’s heart! Since my short time here, I've seen how Oikawa looks at you when he thinks nobody's looking at him. He always has a goofy smile on his face, like he's fantasizing about you in his head. I always have the sudden urge to hit him in the head with a volleyball. It’s that bad."

"I have to go, Elly, I'm so sorry." Iwaizumi said abruptly, after being in silence the entire time. "You know the way to the school, right?"

"Oh, yeah?" She looked confused, but her face lit up. "Oh.. oh! Go! Quickly now!" Iwaizumi ran off towards Oikawa. Like he said, all roads lead to Oikawa.

~

When he reached the house, he was sweating profusely and out of breath. He was fairly certain his suit would always smell like sweat from now on, but that wasn’t his concern right now. He banged on the door, and a confused Oikawa opened the door again. Seeing Iwaizumi, Oikawa's face turned to a face of apprehension.

"You!" Iwaizumi panted. "You idiot! You fool! You moron!"

"Iwa-chan-?" Oikawa started to question, but he was cut off by Iwaizumi's lips on his. Iwaizumi grabbed the front of his shirt, and kissed him. They stumbled backwards, partway into Oikawa's house from the force of the kiss. Oikawa tasted exactly like he thought he would taste of: Sea salt and milk bread. To his surprise, Oikawa didn't resist the kiss, and instead pushed into it even harder than Iwa-chan was. Oikawa grabbed the back of Iwaizumi's head, and Iwaizumi broke off the kiss, panting. The kiss was everything he had imagined in his fantasies, even better perhaps. It was all he ever dreamed about and more.

"Go out with me!" Iwaizumi barked, and bowed his head down. He was sure his entire face was on fire, and winced.  _ God, he was such a fool.. why would Oikawa ever want to go out with him, after he had asked him in such an awkward way? He was such a loser.. _

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said softly, breaking his thoughts, and Iwaizumi looked up at him. He was blushing violently like him, with one slim hand covering his face badly. He looked cute. "You idiot.. I thought you'd never ask.." Iwaizumi felt a fresh wave of heat come to him again.

"The ball?" He questioned, as Oikawa pulled him inside, still blushing. 

"I never asked Rei out, I just gave her an extra ticket as a favor."

"Your parents?"

"Not home." Oikawa shut the door behind them and began taking off his and Iwaizumi’s tie. 

"Oikawa, I-," This time, Iwaizumi was shut up by Oikawa kissing him, more furious than before. 

"Shut up, Iwa-chan." And this time, Iwaizumi didn't have a retort or insult come to mind.

~

**Epilogue:**

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called, and Iwaizumi walked towards him. He felt another wave of heat come over him. This dumbass.. the one he had been in love with since he had laid eyes on him could finally be called his boyfriend. Boyfriend. It had a nice ring to it.

"Hi." He stood in front of Oikawa, who was sitting down on a bench.

"Hi." Oikawa mimicked, and Iwaizumi turned red again. 

"Loserkawa," He muttered as he sat down next to Oikawa.

"Iwa-chan is so mean. I can't believe someone so evil has such a kind boyfriend." Oikawa sniffed, and Iwaizumi had an urge to strangle him. Well, that wasn’t new.

"I can't believe someone so similar to a baby can have such a mature boyfriend." He retorted.

"Mean!"

"Loser!"

"Rude!"

"Lazy!" They sat there, foreheads pressed against each other, both glaring at each other. Oikawa was the first one to laugh, and Iwaizumi cracked out a grin. 

"I love you, Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Of course Oikawa would be the first one to say those three words, not even a week into their relationship.

"I love you too, Kusokawa." He sighed, and pressed a kiss to Oikawa's temple. They would stay entangled like that for the next few minutes, before Hanamaki and Matsukawa spotted them, and made fun of them for the rest of their lives for it.

So when did Iwaizumi fall in love with Oikawa? Maybe before the start of time. They would grow old together, and die together. They would find a way to each other, life after life. Their love was undying, and handmade to last an eternity. 

  
  



End file.
